Nightmare-Scape
The Nightmare-Scape is a dimension based on a victim's fears. History The Ghostbusters battled Doctor Kruger a second time in the Empire State Building lobby. They opened fire and wrangled him but he was being powered by multiple streams of nightmares. Kruger clothes-lined them with thick extended fingernails and sent them into individual parts of the Nightmare-Scape based on their fears while their bodies lay on the floor of the lobby in a catatonic state. He exploited their fears: Abby's fear of clowns and being a Ghostbusters was fake, Patty's fear of abandonment and dolls, Erin's fear of not being accepted and of bees, and Holtzmann's fear of corporate bureaucracy and useless hands. Kruger reveled in the Ghostbusters' fears but also continued working on trapping them inside their nightmares forever then repeat the same with the entire city. Eventually, Kruger released them. They sulked at Betty's Diner in Midtown Manhattan until Holtzmann discovered Erin's fear of bees and laughed at her. She got an idea and began working on a Dream Machine at the Firehouse. Holtzmann continued working on a dream merging feature with the Dream Machine and experimented on Abby and Erin but couldn't achieve it completely. Holtzmann was keen on implanting memories so all four of them would have a commonality from which to control the dream so they could then find each other in the Nightmare-Scape. She something buried that wasn't easily accessible and attached with guilt or shame. She circled back to memory implants but Abby was against doing it a second memory implant. The situation reminded Holtzmann about St. Paul's. Soon, they all realized they briefly met at St. Paul's Chapel many years ago when they were teenagers. The team confronted Kruger and entered the Nightmare-Scape again with their Dream Machine technology activated. They were still separated. Holtzmann dropped down a black void. Erin returned to her fear. She tried to focus on the shared memory of St. Paul's Chapel as the bees manifested. Abby was overwhelmed by her clown fear then Erin dropped on. Erin reminded her to remember the pan about the chapel. Patty got to the chapel first and curled up in a near catatonic state, reassuring herself she was not abandoned and left alone. Erin and Abby suddenly dropped in from the ceiling. Patty snapped out of it and wanted it on the official record that she made it to the chapel first. They realized Holtzmann was absent. Kruger found them and admitted using a shared memory was clever but they couldn't hide from him. They opened fire on Kruger then Holtzmann joined the battle. With no fear to feed on from the united team, Kruger was weakened and they were blown back to the real world. Kruger refused to give up and pointed he could tap into dreams of others and regain his energy. Kevin Beckman ambushed Kruger with his own Proton Pack and he was trapped. Trivia *In Erin's nightmare: **Erin is in her professor outfit from the beginning of the 2016 movie. **Erin's initial fear is based on her lingering need to be accepted as credible by the scientific community. **The bees are a nod to an outtake outside the Zhu's Authentic Hong Kong Food set when a bee interrupted Kristen Wiig. *In Abby's Fear: **Abby finds herself in Dean Thomas Shanks' office at Kenneth P. Higgins Institute but his name plate has an "M" instead of an "S". **The infamous red balloon from "It" is in the portrait right of the "dean." **The "dean" transforms into a clown loosely based on Pennywise the Dancing Clown. **The name plate changes to quote "You'll Float Too" from "It". *In Patty's Fear: **Patty is surrounded by dolls - a nod to being chased by the Mayhem-possessed mannequin in the 2016 movie. *In Holtzmann's Fear: **The "obey, consume, reproduce, and conform" signs in Holtzmann's cubicle are a nod to the subliminal messages in the 1988 movie "They Live". **Holtzmann steals a printer like the main cast of the movie "Office Space". **The robot mentions TPS Reports - another nod to "Office Space". Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Answer The Call **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 Gallery NightmareScape01.jpg NightmareScape02.jpg DoctorKruger12.jpg DoctorKruger14.jpg NightmareScape04.jpg NightmareScape05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #5 StPaulsChapel11.jpg|As seen in Answer The Call Issue #5 NightmareScape06.jpg|As seen in Answer The Call Issue #5 NightmareScape07.jpg|As seen in Answer The Call Issue #5 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations